Mick Lauer
Mick Wang Lauer, also known by his online handle RicePirate, is a Chinese-American voice actor, animator, and artist from Washington. He began his career on Newgrounds and became one of the site's vital members during it's early days; earning him the title "Grandfather of SleepyCabin" by fans. 'Backstory' Mick has worked as an animator/voice actor for many years, first looking for voice work on Newgrounds. His first rise to fame was a short animation titled "Dot Dot Dot", which was a dramatic reading of a poorly written game review by a Newgrounds user. Through the website, Mick met and struck friendships with many other animators and SleepyCabin members such as Stamper, Chris, and Zach, and has done voice work many of their cartoons. Mick currently resides in Los Angeles, California and has done voice work for numerous animations, commercials, video games and more recently appearing in Chris O'Neil's OneyPlays series on YouTube. Personality On the podcast, Mick is normally a level-headed and civil when discussing topics. Though, on the occasion when he is drunk, he can tend to be very loud and obnoxious, slurring his speech and tending to lose track of whatever he is talking about. He is a nice guy too and likes dick. Mick oft contributes to conversation with his sage-like wisdom and many anecdotes regarding his past experiences, including one very heavy recollection of witnessing the 9/11 terrorist attacks from the roof of his Manhattan apartment. Trivia *Mick is of Chinese and Irish descent. *Mick is the voice behind the intro monologue to the podcast. *Though born in the United States, Mick primarily grew up in China, Taiwan, Malaysia and England with his family before settling in Washington state as an adolescent. *Mick claims to have only met his biological father once when he was 7 years old wherein his father gifted him a Trivial Pursuit game board. *While attending college in New York City, Mick witnessed the September 11th attacks on the World Trade Center. He recounted this story in the finale of the podcasts first season. *Mick has been known to tell nonsensical stories at times, almost on par with Chris and Niall's Irish Stories. When called out on telling an Irish story, he blames "being half Irish." *Mick's first language was Mandarin Chinese, due to having grown up there as a child and being raised by his grandmother, who was from China. He can still speak it fluently. *Mick has joked that he earned the name "Mick" when his father, whilst running out the door, told his mother to "keep the stupid mick," in reference to their baby being half Chinese and half Irish. *Mick has also expressed that his high school teachers used to call him "Michael" due to "mick" being a slur for the Irish. *Mick is married to Alison Moehnke, making him the only member of SleepyCabin with a married spouse. *Almost all members of SleepyCabin consider Mick to be the best voice actor out of the crew. Stamper claims you can ask Mick to impersonate any character or celebrity and Mick will do so to near perfection. *Mick frequently does SleepyCabin trivia on Twitch as a way to give away old merchandise from the crew's now defunct Patreon. *Mick has a tattoo of the SleepyCabin logo on his left forearm. Category:SleepyCabin members